Goodbye Jackson Gibbs!
by cindythechef
Summary: WIth the passing of Ralph Waite I thought how it might look in the show for Gibbs to loose his Daddy. This is a quick one shot. Gibbs gets a call at work that Jackson died and it quickly hits the hight points of how he copes.


It was a quiet Monday morning for Gibbs and his team. He was just about to give everyone an hour for lunch when the phone rang. His three agents reflexively began to reach for their badges and guns.

Gibbs answered with his normal gruff, "Gibbs" fully expecting dispatch to be on the other line, he was surprised when a timid female voice asked, "Are you the Leroy Gibbs, the son of Jackson Gibbs?"

Gibbs was beginning to get panicked, "Yes Jackson Gibbs is my Dad what is wrong with him?"

The small shaky voice on the other end took a steading breath answered, "I am so sorry to tell you this but Jackson had a heart attack in his store today and by the time someone found him he was all ready gone. I am so so sorry"

Gibbs sat starring off into space his brain trying to desperately comprehend the words that were just spoken. After a few minutes the he was brought out of his funk by the voice asking, "Mr. Gibbs are you okay sir? Please talk to me, do I need to call someone for you"

Gibbs swallowed hard to try and get the emotion out of his voice, "Um no there isn't anyone else. I will be in Stillwater by this evening and I will be by to make arrangements" No goodbye offered just a shut phone.

Tony was the only one brave enough to ask, "Boss, please tell me that wasn't what it sounded like?"

Gibbs fighting back the tears just nodded his head in response. Tony covered his mouth with his hand, "What can we do to help boss? You are not alone in this we can help with anything."

Gibbs looked lost for a moment, "Tony can you inform the director for me and arrange to have yourself placed as team lead for now. I am not sure how much time off I will need just tell Leon I will let him know.

McGee will you get my Dad's SRB and call over to Arlington and begin the arrangements for his internment there? Bishop, will you tell Abby and Ducky for me? Thank you all I will let you know when and what is needed but right now I just need to be alone and head to Stillwater and take care of my Dad's arrangements. I will be in touch."

Gibbs spent the next few hours quietly riding in the bright yellow challenger that his Dad had given him during that case that they worked in Stillwater. It made Gibbs smile to remember how his Dad loved to flirt with Abby and took to Tony like he was his long lost Grandson.

Memories flooded through Gibbs mind as he drove most of them good memories of car shows and football games they went to together in the past. He smiled at the thought of his Dad calling him every two weeks to get all the latest scuttlebutt on his Grandkids he called them and he would fill Jethro in on which of the towns widows were making a play for him that week.

The first time since he received the phone call earlier that morning he allowed himself to cry at the thought of never getting another one of those check in calls.

Jethro pulled into the general store that his Dad owned right before dark. There were all ready piles and piles of flowers and little teddy bears on the front stoop of the towns only grocery store. Jethro smiled at the tokens of love and respect from the town that Jackson served so faithfully.

Jethro went inside and just stood in the middle of the store while images of the past replayed in his mind. He smiled at the image of teenage Jethro stocking cans on the shelf trying to avoid the groups of hormonal girls that would come in just to gawk at him. He giggled and thought, if I would have a had half of DiNozzo's prowess with the ladies he could have earned the same "sex machine" nickname but teenage Gibbs was anything but sure in himself.

Then the image of five year old Kelly sitting on the same counter trying to convince Grandpa Jack that she desperately needed to have the sour candies behind the counter to go with the tea party that she was planning to have with the new doll that he had gotten for her. Jethro smiled at the way that Jackson always would give Kelly anything she wanted he just made her work for it.

Then his mind jumped to Tony and Jack. Jack had given Tony a bag of candy for the ride home and a sweater to keep him warm and you would have thought by the look on Tony's face that you had just given him a million dollars.

Jethro eventually shook off the memories and headed toward the safe in the back of the store that held all of Jackson's personal papers.

Sure enough there was a box in the safe marked with Jethro's name. Gibbs smiled as his fingers traced the crooked L-E-O-R-Y. Only his father ever called him that and he always suspected he did just to piss him off. He laughed and said out loud to no one in particular, "You were a cantankerous old coot Jackson Gibbs, but I am going to miss you so much."

He took the box back to the hotel where he was staying. When he checked into the hotel he could almost hear his Dad's voice saying, "Well damn Leroy why are you staying in this old hotel when you could stay at the house. I am not there to bother you."

Jethro sighed, "You aren't there pop that is why I can't stay there. Not yet at least."

Jethro took a shower and got into his bedclothes and settled into the comfortable queen bed with the box beside him and began to go through the box. On top of the box was an envelope marked Leroy open me first.

_Son, _

_If you are reading this letter than I must be singing in heavens choir at this point. Don't grieve for me too long Leroy. I have lived a long and good life. I have seen the world, I have known the love of an amazing woman and I have felt the heartbreak of loosing her. I wish to God we didn't share that experience son. _

_I want you to know that I am so proud of you son and I am so sorry for wasting so much time with you. Every father hopes there son will grow up to be a good man and Leroy you are the best. _

_You are so strong, to survive loosing your girls, I don't know how you did it. Loosing your mom about killed me but if anything would have happened to you I don't know if I would have been able to continue to live._

_I am so proud of the grandkids that you have given me. I know they aren't blood but that doesn't matter. I haven't met that new girl yet but I know how you are with Tony and Tim. Especially Tony, that boy needed a father and you stepped up and gave him one. I am so proud of you both. You both are honest to God heroes. _

_Okay I know you hate when I take a hundred words to say what could be said in a few. As far as my assets they are all yours son. Ginny McCall wants to buy the store, she has for a long time and she will do right by it so make sure you let her have it. _

_The house is yours, you it is paid for so keep it for a vacation home if your want or sell it all it doesn't matter to me. Under the stairs there are boxes with some of your things and some family Christmas ornaments. Be sure to let Tony see them, when he was here he practically had to sit on his feet to keep from snooping in them. _

_Oh and while we are on the subject of Tony, I want you to take the whole container of those candies he likes so much and give him the whole container and tell him they are with love from his Grandpa Jack. _

_In the box are the deed to the store and the deed to the house. As well as copies of some investments that I have made over the years, you will also find the information on being buried at Arlington. I figure I earned it so why not. If I am there then you can come and chat with me sometimes. _

_I think that is about it. Give stuff away that you don't want. There are a lot of folks really hurting since the mines cut back so if someone could be blessed by anything I got then so be it. _

_Leroy, never forget that you were always so very loved. I am proud of you son and I promise to fill your girls in on how you are doing. _

_Till we meet in Glory Son _

_Love Dad_

Jethro was so glad no one was there because after reading that letter he cried himself to sleep.

The next day he began the almost impossible task of closing out his father's life. In the afternoon Tony called too check in on Gibbs.

"Hey Boss, I just wanted to let you know that Tim got the arrangements begun at Arlington and Vance told me to tell you to take as much time as you need. Abby and Ducky send their love as well."

Gibbs smiled at the efficiency of his team, "Thank you Tony. I will probably be here about a week but I will let you know."

"Okay no problem boss and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. I am here; I mean we are all here for you. You are not alone."

"Thanks Tony I will talk to you soon"

Jethro was true to his words at the end of the week the store was firmly in the hands of its new owners. Jackson's body was on the way to Arlington and Gibbs closed up his father's house not doing anything to it for the moment. He loaded the candy for Tony and the boxes that his Dad mentioned in the letter and he headed back to D.C.

It was late so when he got to D.C. so he didn't knock on Tony's door but he left a box containing the container of candy on his doorstep with a note explaining whom it was from.

He went back to his quiet little house and threw his suitcase on the stairs to be brought up with him when he went and then he headed down to the basement. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and he toasted his Dad. After knocked back the familiar drink he noticed a small note on the workbench.

_Jethro, _

_Heard about Jackson, I am so sorry. I am here for you friend Jackson was a good man and he raised a good son who I am glad to call my friend. Let me know if you need anything. _

_Your friend –Tobias_

Jethro replacing the card snickered, "Jesus Tobias when did you become so in touch with your feminine side? I guess marrying Diane twice will do that to ya." His words were ascorbic but he patted the envelope and smiled.

Every member of team Gibbs visited Jethro the next week and when they came they brought food and they would stay for a while just to make sure that Gibbs was really doing okay.

Jethro did not go back to work right away he used his time and his contacts to make sure that his Dad got full military honors.

The day of the funeral came and as if on cue the sky opened up and it rained the whole day. All of team Gibbs and stood around Jethro like a silent wall of strength for their leader. There was a couple of old men that served with his dad that came and about a dozen people from Stillwater made it.

The funeral was attended by a full Marine color guard and he was given the honor and respect that was due a man with his service record. At the end of the beautiful service Gibbs thanked everyone for coming and made his way to the Yellow Charger with the folded flag held tightly to his chest.

He must have been over emotional because he didn't notice Tony sitting in his car till he got into the car.

Tony's presence actually startled Gibbs. "DiNozzo, what are you doing? Go home."

With a mega watt smile he just shook his head and tilted his head to the backs seat where his over night bag sat.

"Sorry boss but you are stuck with me for the weekend. I am your own personal slave well I mean outside of work. I am coming home with you and cook for you and listen to you if you want and drink with you."

Gibbs looked at the younger man, "If I refuse and kick your ass out on the curb right here."

Tony smiled, "Then I will still show up on your doorstep. I don't care how grumpy you get I am not leaving you alone this weekend. Got it!"

Gibbs tried to glare but couldn't, "You can come home with me on one condition."

Tony looked a little worried, "name it".

Gibbs patted his shoulder; "You make your lasagna for me."

Tony laughed and with a shake of hands answered DEAL.

The yellow charger roared to life and brought both men safely to Casa Gibbs where Jethro spent the weekend with his surrogate son and that weekend with Tony's help he allowed himself to begin to heal. The two men where very proud of themselves at the end of the weekend Tony had helped Gibbs make a mahoghoney case for the flag and the case was covered with intricate carvings that Gibbs taught Tony to do.

When the two men went to work on Monday he smiled thinking how Tony took pictures of the flag box that he helped build to show everyone.

He thought to himself as he drove, "Rest in peace pops and I will see ya again soon."

He could almost hear his Dad say, "Take your time son, those kids of yours still need you."

Before he could think anymore about things they were back at work. Tony looked over at Gibbs, "You sire you are ready for this?"

Gibbs shook his head yes, "I don't want to miss seeing you show the pictures of your handy work."

With a shared smile it was back to work.

Rest in peace

Ralph Waite aka Jackson Gibbs and Pa Walton


End file.
